<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His L'Manburg by lxurxncestxn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651143">His L'Manburg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxurxncestxn/pseuds/lxurxncestxn'>lxurxncestxn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, No shipping, Other, l'manburg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxurxncestxn/pseuds/lxurxncestxn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A history of Wilbur, Sally, and Fundy.</p>
<p>Well, not a canon one anyway. </p>
<p>From how Wilbur met Sally, to the end of Manburg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His L'Manburg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my non canon view of the Family of Wilbur, Sally, and Fundy. My only request is that you don't share this to the creators of this fic if they are uncomfortable with this sort of thing.</p>
<p>Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes! This laptop is extremely old and not only that my connection sucks in my room.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just right outside the black walls, the walls that President Wilbur Soot had called home, there was a river. It was a peaceful river, not a lot happened there. Plants grew with no supervision, and fish swam there with all the freedom in the world. It was still really early in L’Manburg’s history on this warm day, the sun rising over the walls that Wilbur left behind, as he followed the cold body of water. He needed a break, honestly. Running a country was… how would he put it.. hard. Don’t get the President wrong, he loved it! Though you can only handle so much of it, before you need a break. The constant threat of the outside world was still there, he had people to protect. Just because the war was won, doesn’t mean that all conflict was over. </p>
<p>Though that didn’t matter to him right now, Wilbur just simply followed the wind, which followed the river. Each affecting one another. The brown haired political figure danced in the wind, and kicked his feet in the water, feeling the rocks below under his boots. Oh yeah, should probably take those off.. whatever. He didn’t mind. He was just so free right now that he honestly couldn’t give a shit. Even if just for a moment.. </p>
<p>On his travels, he met a school of fish. Salmon, to be exact. Each one shimmered as the sunlight beamed down on them, the vegetation that followed the river’s bend seemed to make the fish curious, as they nibbled on the plants happily. The president sat just on the edge, hoping to not scare the little fish away. Each one seemed calm, which helped Wilbur relax his own self. He hummed, tapping his foot on the grass, and quietly snapping his fingers to his own beat. The sunlight made him happier, it gave him energy. His brown curly hair lit by the rays above. </p>
<p>He looked back into the water, his black eyes glancing over each fish once more. As he crawled closer to have a better look, the fish got alarmed. One swimming after another, away from the man. Except one. The fish seemed.. different than the others. It’s scales did shine in the sunlight, the red-orangish color standing out in the river water. He smiled. “Well, hello little friend!” Wilbur reached his hand into the water, fully expecting the fish to swim off hastefully. It did not. “Are you a little friend?” He tilted his head, but of course, got no response. “I should know better than to talk to a fish..” The President mumbled. “How about you come home with me? There as to be a bucket somewhere..” He got up, running off quickly, making shoe prints in the grass as he did so.</p>
<p>However, Wilbur came back quickly, with a steel bucket in hand. “Here we are.. You’re still here?” He looked down at the fish, who only stayed there in response. “Let’s get you out of this river..” He dropped the bucket right into the water, watching it fill up. “And now.. the fish!” He brought the full bucket towards the fish, and then picked them both up. “Let’s head back to L’Manburg, friend.” He smiled, and held the bucket with both hands as he went back to the safe walls. </p>
<p>. . . </p>
<p>Wilbur set the bucket down onto the ground, and watched as the fish swam around in the bucket. “We’re home, let’s get everything set up for yo--”</p>
<p>“Wait!” </p>
<p>“Huh?”</p>
<p>“I said wait!” The voice was quiet, and feminine. Wilbur had no clue where it came from. “Stay here!”</p>
<p>“Stay.. here..?” He looked back towards the bucket, and back at the fish. The fish was now looking up at Wilbur. “Did you just say something..? Am I going crazy already..? This isn’t supposed to happen until I get kicked out of L’ma--”</p>
<p>“No, silly! You’re not going crazy! Uh, hold on!” </p>
<p>Wilbur’s midnight eyes widened as the bucket started to glow a brilliant gold, blinding him for only a moment. When he got the chance to see again, he couldn’t believe what he saw. It was a woman, way shorter than him, but definitely a human being. Her pinkish-redish hair was in a tangled mess, and her dress was torn and had holes. Her skin tan and her eyes a dark green, she stood there, her feet still in the bucket. “S-Sorry.. I am.. the Salmon you caught!” She looked away, expecting the President to be mad at her.</p>
<p>Instead, Wilbur couldn’t help but laugh, “of course you are..”</p>
<p>“Really, I am! I could turn back into the fish if you would like! Though.. that would take a whole lot of effort..”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran his fingers through his brown hair, and looked at the fish.. woman.. thing.. in front of him. “Okay okay, I believe you.” He stepped a bit closer, before offering his hand to her. “Let’s get you out of that water, Miss.” </p>
<p>The woman took his hand, and stepped out of the water, the bucket falling over and spilling over the floor. The two laughed. </p>
<p>“I shall go get you a towel, there should be one close by, and you can explain everything, okay?” </p>
<p>Soon, the two sat on the ground. One, wrapped up in a towel, with some tea in her hand. And then the other, who sat right across from her. “I’m sorry If I scared you.. I just didn’t want to be put in a tank.”</p>
<p>“I… don’t really blame you to be honest.” Wilbur leaned back, both of his hands on the ground, which he used as support. “If I were a beautiful girl such as yourself, I don’t think I would want to be trapped either.” He looked up at the ceiling. “Though I am quite curious.. Why or, how were you a fish?” </p>
<p>“I’m a shapeshifter!” The woman responded, and took a drink of her tea. “Though I can only last a long time if I shapeshift into a fish.. It has something to do with personalities and such. Magic is very reliant on the users personality.” </p>
<p>“Huh… interesting.. Do you have a name?”</p>
<p>“I think it’s Sally! Or, that’s what everyone calls me. Sally the Salmon.” </p>
<p>Wilbur sat back up, and looked over the girl in front of him. Her light smile filled him with joy, though he couldn’t quite figure out why. “Sally the Salmon.. it’s very nice to meet you. Why are you here..?”</p>
<p>“Well..”</p>
<p>
  <em>I heard there was a special place….</em>
</p>
<p>“You see.. I.. wanted a new life. I am tired of being a fish.. There’s.. not much you can do, admittedly.” She took another sip of the warm drink in her hands. “I wasn’t expecting for someone who is as important as you to find me.. I was just about to turn back into a human when you did come running down the river.” </p>
<p>“Well, you see Sally,” Wilbur stretched his arms up high, and looked at the shapeshifter. “I am not going to abandon you now that I’ve heard that. How about we get you some new clothes, and I can show you around L’Manburg?” </p>
<p>“I.. would love that.” </p>
<p>. . . </p>
<p>“Up we go!” Wilbur finished climbing up the ladder, and turned around to look at the woman who followed. Her long, pink and red hair put back into a ponytail, “Just a little more, you can see the whole of L’manburg from up here!” </p>
<p>“Wait for me!” Sally chuckled as she reached the top of the ladder, standing up. “Woah..”</p>
<p>The sun was just setting over the mountains, as the two stood on the big, black walls. The wind blew softly, messing with both of their hair just a touch. There didn’t seem to be a cloud in the sky, it being clear and happy. Down below, you could see Tommy and Tubbo running around, doing their silly little tasks. “Welcome to L’Manburg, Sally.”</p>
<p>“It’s…”</p>
<p>“Amazing?”</p>
<p>“...Yeah.” </p>
<p>“I feel the same way that you do, I’m filled with pride, knowing that the people down below have worked hard in order to have L’manburg, to call it home.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Where men could go, and emancipate..</em>
</p>
<p>Wilbur smiled, and looked over at the other. “And soon, you’ll be calling it home too!” </p>
<p>“M-Me?” Sally held a hand to her chest, Wilbur took her other hand. </p>
<p>“Yes, you will! I feel like you should stay here with us, Sally. L’Manburg is the perfect place for you to start your new life!” Wilbur and Sally sat down, their legs swinging as the pair looked below the walls. “We’re just starting a new life ourselves, you know. This is a perfect time for you to write your own story.”</p>
<p>“Though I didn’t fight to get the land, you guys did!”</p>
<p>“That doesn’t matter..” He put a string of hair behind Sally’s ear, a warm smile on his face. He looked back at the ground. “We didn’t just win this land all for ourselves. We won it for the future! That means you, you can be part of the future. With me, with us!” </p>
<p>“Wilbur…”</p>
<p>“Well, what do you say?”</p>
<p>“I’ll… I’ll join you. Here, in L’Manburg.” </p>
<p>. . . </p>
<p>A little child ran across the room, chased by the President of L’manburg. “Stop being so fast for a tiny child! I know you inherited your mothers shape shifting powers but Jesus Christ!” He stopped for a moment, and watched as the brown haired individual giggled with happiness. </p>
<p>“Catch me, catch me!” </p>
<p>“I can’t Fundy, you’re just too fast!” Wilbur played along, wiping his brow with his hand.</p>
<p>“Is because I is a fox! Rawr!” The miniature shapeshifter jumped around, a smirk on his face. “Soon, I shall be so fast that nobody cans catch mes! Not even Momma!”</p>
<p>“Oh, is that so?”</p>
<p>“Yes it is! I will proves it to you!” ….. “Someday.”</p>
<p>Wilbur laughed, and smiled at his son. “Follow me, Fundy. Come along.” He picked up the child, and placed him on his shoulders. “We’re going to go play with your mom, okay?”</p>
<p>The child gasped. “It’s time to see mom! Momma time!” </p>
<p>“Yes, yes! Mom time! Let’s go!” </p>
<p>The two left the home, and walked out to see Sally, her hair braided with water flowers braided into it, her dress extended to the floor. “Hello to you both!” Wilbur placed the tiny Fundy into his mom’s arms, who laughed and spun him around. “How was your time playing inside?”</p>
<p>“It was greats! We play games! Lots and lots!” </p>
<p>
  <em>The brutality and the tyranny of their rulers…</em>
</p>
<p>“I’m so glad, Fundy. Are you ready to eat?”</p>
<p>“Food! But also.. can you help me work on mys shape shifts? I feel like I’m not good enough yet..” The child frowned, as if to prove his point, and his mother laughed.</p>
<p>“Of course we can, come on Fundy! You too, love!” She looked at Wilbur, who after a moment, nodded, and followed the two, right behind them. </p>
<p>“Hey, Fundy?” </p>
<p>“Dad?”</p>
<p>“You know one day you’re going to be president, right?”</p>
<p>“I ams! I wont let you downs!”</p>
<p>“... I’m glad.” </p>
<p>. . . </p>
<p>“Hey dad.. where’s mom?”</p>
<p>It was a simple question Fundy had asked his father, who sat there at the edge of the walls. Wilbur seemed to be a wreck, his hair a mess and a piece of clothing in his hand. “Your.. mom?”</p>
<p>“Mhmm. Where is she?” </p>
<p>“Well… you see Fundy.. how about you follow me.” He stood, and offered his hand to the young fox boy. He accepted, and the two walked outside of the walls. It was a gloomy day, the clouds ready to rain, as if waiting for a cue. The wind blew in all sorts of directions, the the river was overflowed. Though Wilbur walked, and Fundy followed, the two hand in hand. Until eventually.. Wilbur stopped. </p>
<p>“Why did we stop?”</p>
<p>“Well, you see Fundy..” Wilbur knelt down to him, trying his best to smile for the young kid. “This is the place where.. I met Sally, your mother. Sally the Salmon.”</p>
<p>“Really, right here?” </p>
<p>“Yes, right here. Unlike today, it was bright and sunny, the light shining down on her while in the water. I hummed a tune and she stayed to listen, sooner or later I.. brought her back to L’Manburg.”</p>
<p>“That’s.. very sweet but I don’t understand how that answers my question.” </p>
<p>“Oh… Fundy..”</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, this place is real, we needn’t fret.</em>
</p>
<p>“Your mother.. she’s dead.”</p>
<p>It took a minute for it to settle in for the fox, his eyes widening, and soon tears started falling. “No, no! You’re lying! You’re fucking lying! There’s no way she could be gone! I saw her yesterday! I swear it!”</p>
<p>Wilbur had tears as well, but he used his napkin to dry his son’s. “I’m sorry, Fundy. However.. someone found her who did not like her, this morning while we were on a walk. I tried to protect her the best I could but by the time we saw who had the bow it was.. too late.” </p>
<p>“YOU’RE A LIAR! THERE’S NO WAY SHE’S DEAD! NO!” Fundy, without a second thought, ran off. </p>
<p>. . . </p>
<p>Fundy had once again pulled another prank, he wiped the last of the paint off his face as he looked at the mess before him. Perfect! Ever since his mother was gone, Fundy had gotten more into mischief and playing jokes on others. It was the perfect distraction. They were always fun pranks! … Most of the time. There were only a few times where he just.. wasn’t a nice guy, but he tried to apologize afterwards. </p>
<p>So much time has passed since Sally died, he started to forget things about her. What she looked like.. her personality.. though there’s one thing he remembered.. Her smile, her laugh, the way she was happier when her son, her only son, was around. Everything he did was with his mother in mind, who would be so proud of him no matter what he did. </p>
<p>Though.. his dad didn’t always approve of his pranks. That was fine. He was a liar anyway, for multiple reasons. Plus, after his mother’s death, Wilbur always seemed to baby Fundy, never really letting him do what he wants. That’s why he’s lived up to the role of being a fox.</p>
<p>Sneaking around.</p>
<p>Never really being truthful. </p>
<p>It’s helped him, a lot.</p>
<p>Though he has friends. You know, the people he plays pranks on. </p>
<p>
  <em>With Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, fuck Eret…</em>
</p>
<p>They are always there to support him, even when he isn’t as hyper and bouncy as he normally is. He was thankful for that, all of them having fun, and being thankful that L’manburg still stood strong. </p>
<p>. . . </p>
<p>“Tommy and I will be running for President!” Wilbur stated. </p>
<p>It was all so sudden for Fundy, why would he have to run if he was already President? There was no point. It was going to go wrong. Of course, he wasn’t going to tell his dead it was going to go wrong, that was just mean. Mean of him. Plus, Wilbur wouldn’t listen to a child like Fundy, anyway. Even if it was his own son.</p>
<p>So Fundy had his own idea.</p>
<p>Why not run for president? </p>
<p>The country was destined to be his, anyway, right? </p>
<p>
  <em>It’s a very big and not blown up, L’Manburg…</em>
</p>
<p>Wilbur had said so. He promised Fundy that the land would someday become his own. So why not take it from him now? </p>
<p>He’ll find someone to run with, it’ll be fine.</p>
<p>. . . </p>
<p>
  <em>My L’Manburg…</em>
</p>
<p>The votes were in, Wilbur was at the middle mic, reading off the results. There was a sad look in his face. Even though Fundy had committed voter fraud, they were still going to win, right?</p>
<p>No. </p>
<p>His dad didn’t let him get away with it. </p>
<p>Even though he was promised the land anyway. </p>
<p>It was his land, anyway. </p>
<p>. . . </p>
<p>
  <em>My L’Manburg… </em>
</p>
<p>Fundy’s quill raced across the paper, writing down everything he knew about the dictator. The person who won the election. Schlatt. Fundy did once see something in him. But now? He killed Tubbo. He exiled his dad. Wilbur. He did not have freedom anymore.</p>
<p>He just HAD to betray Schlatt. </p>
<p>He was alone anyway.</p>
<p>Once Fundy left his side..</p>
<p>There would be no one to defend him. </p>
<p>. . . </p>
<p>
  <em>My L’Manburg…</em>
</p>
<p>The war had been won. Tommy had given up his presidency, and handed it back to Wilbur. Finally, it was Fundy’s time to become President. FINALLY! He knew this land belonged to him, his dad had said so.</p>
<p>Said so many years ago.</p>
<p>Said when his mother, Sally, was still alive.</p>
<p>But..</p>
<p>No.</p>
<p>He didn’t say Fundy’s name.</p>
<p>He said Tubbo’s.. </p>
<p>Tubbo, the President of L’Manburg.</p>
<p>And not him. </p>
<p>. . . </p>
<p>
  <em>My L’man….</em>
</p>
<p>Fundy couldn’t help but stare in shock as he watched Grandpa Philza stab his own dad. After Wilbur had blown up L’manburg.</p>
<p>Rubble was everywhere. </p>
<p>Absolutely everywhere.</p>
<p>L’Manburg.. gone. </p>
<p>Fundy raced over to Wilbur’s dying body, and watched as the life slowly drained from him. Philza looked over the two, almost unable to keep control of himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>annnnn….</em>
</p>
<p>“You were a liar, dad. A Liar. You blew up L’manburg. The land you promised me. How dare you go like this. How dare you blow it all up! FUCK.”</p>
<p>
  <em>…. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>…. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>berg.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>